A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. I (Item)
| altname =A History of the Vah Shir, Vol. I| }} Book Text The Prophecy Before the beginnings of Kerran Civilization, each Kerran roamed their own territory as did the beasts of the wild. Soon the lands became too small to divide, and so four of the eldest Kerran journeyed to the very top of the highest peak in the Stonebrunt Mountains to seek out more land, one from each direction. When they reached the top, they met and began to speak to one another. Kajek, the first to arrive spoke first, and he said "I am the first to have found this peak. And so the land is mine." Shir the second to arrive and largest of the four spoke next, and he said, "You are the first, but there is no more land, and so we will fight. The victor shall take this land." Karani and Shahar were females and spoke as one, and they said "We will share this land with the victor." But Kajek was wise and he said to the three "You say there is no more land and so we must fight. Perhaps the spirits can show us if this is, indeed, the last of the land." And so they agreed. Kajek made fire and called to the spirits to show them the truth. He chanted to the spirits until nightfall, when the moon came forth, and Kajek glanced to the skies and placed his staff upon the fire. The crystal stone within his staff began to glow and upon the moon the image of Shir could be seen. And Kajek spoke up "Up there lies land. If you are truly strong then that land is for you and this is my land." Shahar and Karani agreed "He is right and we will share this land with Kajek as the spirits foretell." Shir turned away his head as if to leave. It was then that the voice of the spirits cried out. "You must share the land until the journey to the farthest land of the night's sky can be made by the children of the beast. It is on this land that the chosen ones will become the warriors of the great spirit. It is on this land that the destiny of the chosen ones shall be proclaimed.' The four nodded in acknowledgement (sic) of the wise spirits. Kajek howled to the spirits "It will be so, but it was Shir who had wished to slay me. From this day his kin must seek council with the three that wish for peace." The reply of the spirit came forth, "It shall be so until the wise one steps forth from the rocks and the mist. It is then that all shall be as one." And so went the prophecy of the Kerran. The lands were divided among the four. Kajek took the Stonebrunt to watch the passing of the land and to learn. Shahar took the fruitful plains to the north. Karani, who could swim, took the islands. And Shir took what was left, the barren lands. The Splintering of the Four. As time went by, the four great kerrans of the prophecy had children. It was then that Partha Shir, son of Shir, stepped forth on a day of mist to claim leadership of all kerrans under him. But the children of Kajek, Shahar, and Karani lay claim that the prophecy called for the rocks and the mist. Nairu Karani, daughter of Karani, proclaimed that the mist is the water and the rocks are the islands and it was her kin that would be queen. Kiara Shahar chose not to speak for she was wise. Faern Kajek had the wisdom of his father and said the wise one would come from no tribe but unite them all as one. Time passed and the moon left the sky. This did not please the children of Shahar, Karani, or Shir. Great anger took hold and battles raged for many years. Thus began the splintered ages.